One Hell of a Thank You
by lexie.loves.anime
Summary: Natsu, as always, fails a mission. But this time, Lucy is angrier than usual. Why? And what does a pendant have to do with all this? Read and find out.


**Hey, guys! So, this is already my second story and it's NaLu again! I'm addicted to this couple :3. Anyways, on with the story!**

"Lucy," whined Natsu, "I'm hungry."

"Go and eat somewhere else." replied Lucy, her tone oozing irritation while she read her novel.

"But, Lucy..." Natsu whined again.

"No. I'm still mad at you because you destroyed half of the town on our last mission! _And_ the mayor didn't give us our reward. Plus, my rent is due in three days!" She said, closing her book and looking at Natsu with furrowed eyebrows.

Natsu was really sad (and hungry too). Lucy was upset with him because he screwed it up on the last mission. He saw that she was looking forward for buying a pendant that she saw at a store next to her house, too.

He didn't say anything more after that and jumped through the window. Lucy didn't even bother to tell him to use the door instead. That's when he knew she was really upset.

The next day, he went with Happy to the guild and took a mission. The reward was 175.000 jewels. It was enough for both Natsu and Lucy. The plan was this: he would keep half and he would give half to Lucy to make up for the failed mission.

=(^.^)=

-"Hey, Mira," said Lucy, "do you know where Natsu is?"

"Well, he took a mission yesterday," the barmaid answered, while wiping a glass. "He said something about making up to somebody. Why do you ask?

"Um... I wanted to take a mission, since my rent is due for today. Plus, I kinda yelled at him because he destroyed half of the town on our last mission."

"Oh, don't worry," Mira replied airily. "I think he's thought of everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing~!"

Lucy thought that Mira was a little strange today, but she shrugged it off. Her thoughts were interrupted when a certain fire mage entered the guild.

"There he is~!" The matchmaker sang. Lucy looked at Natsu, who looked back at her. The celestial mage blushed. _Why am I blushing? It's just Natsu_.

"Luce!" Shouted Natsu, in attempt to gain Lucy's attention, even though he already had it. "Here!" He said, handing her a bag.

"What's in it?" She asked dumbly.

"Open it!" Natsu said with his signature grin.

Lucy untied the little string that held the bag closed and gasped. In the bag, there was an abundance of jewels. But what made her gasp was what was on top of them: a silver necklace with a red dragon pendant holding a key to his heart.

"There are 87.500 jewels in there," said Natsu, making Lucy to look at him. "That's for failing the mission the last time. And the pendant is for you. As a gift... From me." He started blushing and scratching his cheek. "I thought it will fit you..."

Lucy just sat there, dumb-founded. _He did this... for me?_

Natsu frowned. He knew Lucy wouldn't have forgiven him that easily. Then, as he started to leave, he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Natsu!" He turned and saw her running to him.

"Thank you for the jewels," she said with a small smile. He smiled back. "I wanted to say sorry to you, too, because I yelled at you the other day... I'm sorry. And I want to say thank you for the pendant too, so let me do it properly." She then did something that made the whole guild stop, including Natsu.

She kissed him.

He couldn't believe it. The girl of his dreams was kissing him. _Lucy _was kissing _him_. This had to be heaven. When did he die? He didn't care, as long as that continued. He then proceeded to circle her waist and to pull her closer to his chest. The guild was looking at them gaping, while Mira broke the glass she was holding and fainted with hearts into her eyes.

They separated from lack of oxygen and stood there, looking at each other. Natsu was the first to break the silence.

"That was one hell of a thank you."

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know what do you have in your mind.**

**Also, special thanks to The Goddess of Flash, who betaread this story! Thanks, Chesh!**


End file.
